project_marioversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Series of games and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He has appeared in a multitude of games over the years. He is one of the seven star children, as is is his younger twin brother Luigi Luigi. He is usually seen in a red cap, red shirt and blue overalls. He has saved the Mushroom Kingdom and many other kingdoms from King Bowser Koopa and other threats multiple times. Early life As Mario and his brother was about to be brought to their parents by the stork, they are intercepted by Kamek the Magikoopa and his toadies. The villain had divined the future using his crystal ball and had seen that the Mario brothers would pose a threat to the Koopa Kingdom in the futureManual of SMW2: Yoshi's Island, page 5 https://www.nintendo.co.jp/clvs/manuals/common/pdf/CLV-P-SADJE.pdf , and would thus try and preemptively take care of the problem. Luigiis kidnapped them and to drop Mario into the sea beneath. Luckily, Mario lands on Yoshi's Island where the titular denizens aid him in defeating Kamek and baby Bowser and reuniting with his brother in the Koopa Kingdom where he was held prisoner. As the Stork delivers the twin at the destination, it is revealed that the stork had the wrong house in mind, as the people living there where not expecting any babiesYoshi's New Island's Intro Cutscene https://youtu.be/tJ5-_-Q0M2o?t=49 . The stork leave immediately with the babies, but are again intercepted by Kamek. Luigi is taken, and Mario plummets again. This time, Mario lands on the floating Egg Island, which is a second home to the yoshis of Yoshi's Island and also happens to be the same island that Luigi was taken to.The island has for a time been occupied by Baby Bowser, and despite the Yoshi Clan's combined effort to locate his hideaway, it were nowhere to be found. The yoshis decide the island is too dangerous for Baby Mario to be on his own, and decides to work together to find both Luigi and Baby Bowser. During their travels the receive help from the mysterious Mr. Pipe and eventually, Mario and the Yoshi clan defeat baby Bowser here as well. Upon his defeat however, time and space warps to reveal an adult version of Bowser, which the duo fights and subdues. He vanishes in a flash of light, presumably going back to the future, and Mario is once again reunited with his brother. The two are then delivered to the correct parents in the Mushroom Kingdom. Adult Life Mario eventually moves to New Donk City where he tries several jobs, such as a demolition man, carpenter and plumber. He also partakes in a war between two unknown factions. General information Mario is always kind and inclusive and few games stray from this portrayal. However, Mario's actions in the game Donkey Kong Jr. have many believing him to be a cruel man. However, his demeanor in the game might be due to the perspective of the main character: Donkey Kong Jr. Similar to how the Koopa Troop sees Mario as the enemy (See Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions), so would DK Jr as Mario is forced to put a stop to Cranky's rampage. In reality Mario did what he had to do. References Category:Characters Category:Humans